


Jealousy ~ Five Hargreeves

by endlessfandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angry Number Five | The Boy, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other, Yelling, no gender mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: Five shouts a lot- if you don’t like yelling, keep scrolling.gender neutral/no gender mentioned.
Relationships: Five Hargreeves/You, five hargreeves/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Jealousy ~ Five Hargreeves

**Author's Note:**

> idrk where this was supposed to go but here it is.

you slip into the front doors of the Umbrella Academy, trying to be quiet. it was late, and you highly suspected Five to be in bed by this time. 

everyone else was out doing their own thing, leaving you and Five the place to yourself. you were wrong, unfortunately. as you were walking to the stairs, you heard the sound. 

Five was behind you. you sigh, knowing what was coming, "Where the hell were you, (y/n)?" he growls out. 

"what's it to you?" you ask, standing straight, but not turning to face him. he grabs your shoulder and spins you around, taking you by surprise. 

"you didn't answer the question, (y/n)," his voice, somehow deeper, sent chills down your spine. you lean closer to his face, trying to seem like you weren’t afraid, "why do you care, Five?" you say slowly, and watch his eyes fill with anger. 

his eyes drift down to my neck, and you start freaking out in your head, 'shit! my shirt fell too far down.' this time, his face starts twisting into one of anger.

"who was it?" he whispers. you feel his eyes are staring right at your soul, trying to figure you out. "what?" you ask, trying to stall to think of some excuse that would get him off your back.

he steps closer, so close in fact, your noses were almost touching. "who... was... it?" his voice was back in a low growl. your anxiety levels spike as you realize he's legitimately pissed off. 

his right-hand grabs the neck of your shirt and you blink, missing the moment Five teleports at the same time, and when your eyes open, you’ve moved so your back is against a wall, and Five's left-hand holds a knife against your throat. 

"who was it, (y/n)?!" he yells, your noses brushing together. "it doesn't matter! you and I aren't even together, so why are you so upset over this?!" you yell back, trying to get him off of your throat, but his right-hand grabs your right wrist and he slams it against the wall next to your head. 

"answer the goddamn question, (y/n)! who the hell was it?!" he's almost screaming now, and the knife was digging into your neck. at this point, you were getting scared, so you finally said, "it wasn't anyone who mattered!" your own anger spitting back at him. 

his "I'm-so-done-with-your-shit" face appeared, and he drops his grip on your hand. he turns around and takes a small step away from you, looking at the floor. you hear a slight chuckle escape his lips, and in a blink of an eye, he spins back around and slams the knife into the wall beside your head. 

his right hand had been pushed back to where it was before he backed off, but it didn't last long. he looked up to your eyes, making it well known he was done. not saying anything, Five turns around again and vanishes into his teleport-portal. 

you hear his reappearance up in his room, then a flop of his body landing on his bed. you sigh and step away from the wall. looking back to the knife, you consider taking it. you do, and pull the blade from the wall. maybe you’d return it to Five when he cools off. you laugh at yourself and go to your own room to sleep.


End file.
